As a result of biological or chemical warfare, poison-based weaponry, pollution or other environmental circumstances, the air people breathe can become contaminated with harmful substances. Nuclear accidents can cause the release of radioactive aerosols, such as iodine aerosols. The air may become contaminated with other aerosols or suspended radioactive particles, such as in a radiological attack, through the release of a radiological dispersion device (RDD) or due to so-called “dirty bombs.” These damaging substances may include radioactive particles, germs, poisons, chemicals, dust, fluids, soot, smoke or other harmful airborne particles.
Certain individuals, such as soldiers, military personnel, firefighters, physicians and painters, have a higher risk of inhaling contaminated air. These individuals typically use facemasks to help protect themselves.
If a country or a territory is facing an on-going threat of air contamination, there is a need for these individuals as well as regular civilians to have a higher degree of access to facemasks. However, it is often inconvenient, impractical or burdensome for people to carry masks wherever they go.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome these disadvantages to help protect the health of civilians and non-civilians in the wake of air contamination.